The Fireworks in the Sky
by Gravestone
Summary: -SasoDei, KisaIta, KakuHida, PeinKonan, and..ZetsuTobi?- A new member joins the Akatsuki, stirring up more than daily activities, but perhalps feelings instead? Hilarity and insanity is sure to insure. *Discontinued*
1. The Newcomer

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing but Takahala and the hard work put into this ficcie. 3

**Contains Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.**

So yeah, I've decided to finally start up a fanfic...At first I garantee it shall be terrible, and quite possibly OOC. And the first two chapters will be sort of centered around The OC, so you can get to know her 'n such..Ideas, plot bunnies, Fan Art, you name it. All adored and welcomed. Just post it in a review.

**Now onward, Biggesworth!**

* * *

Being the sadistic little thing Pein was, instead of calling the meeting to introduce the new member during the day time, when everyone was both awake and in their diligent, sane minds. But _Nooo_. He just **had** to call it at 3AM.

After Deidara fell off his bed, nearly choked on his coffee, and put his clothes on backwards twice, he was finally making steady, but eeever so slowly progress to Sir leader's Chambers.

Once he got in the crooked, malformed circle of members he gazed around, searching for the new member. "Sir Leader, Un, where is the new member?" Deidara asked groggily, not even minding the fact that in general cases, if you where sane, you dare not speak to Sir Leader unless he commanded you to do so. However the blonde got off lucky as the Akatsuki ignored the small bit of disrespect, and answered, "She should be here soon.".

'_Hm, a girl_? Maybe she won't be an asswipe like Da-' he was interrupted in his thoughts, when suddenly from above, on a stalagmite a humanoid popped out of nowhere. "**WHY HALO THAR.**" the creature beamed, with an insane grin on it's face. Not a happy sort of grin, my dear Johnny. More like a 'I'm-Gonna-Rape-You-In-Your-Sleep' sort of grin. And of course with Deidara never having been so good when it came to suprises, he reeled back in a mixture of terror and suprise.

Right into Sasori.

And somehow as they toppled over, Deidara managed to land on Sasori. With his crotch Oh-So-Nicely situated in the puppeteer's face. There was about one and two quarters of silence, before the room erupted in howls of laughter. Sasori, Though, was ever so quietly laying there. Deidara's face very well could be camoflauged in the puppet master's hair right now. He soon slinked off of his partner, afraid that somehow any fast movements might trigger a volcano of anger from the other. Even though that made no logical sense whatsoever, that's just how the sculptor's mind worked.

Partly the reason why Sasori hadn't bothered to move is that he didn't really mind. '_Argh..bad, pedophile brain, Bad!_' he scolded himself, grumbling a rather colorful string of words beneath his breath. Deidara just kept staring at him, making his Danna indeed uncomfortable, but none the less he just pretended nothing was happening.

The figure- Presumably female- lept down from the stalagmite and landed easily on its feet, glancing around, and then said, "..Chaos, Disorder, and Embarrassment. I believe my work is done here.", you could **feel** the _intravenous_, creepy happiness radiating from her.

Auburn hair, magenta eyes, what appeared to be a barbed tail, and two wings on her back, feathered at the top, and took on a bat like appearance towards the bottom. Daggers rested at her sides, wickedly curved and twisted, with a ragged edge. Both, seemed to be coated with a poison. '_Typical_.' Sasori thought curtly, already despising the lady already. Other than some peculiar tattoes and a scratched Takigakure hitai-ate around her waste, she seemed reasonabley normal.

Or at least as normal as Akatsuki get.  
Which isn't saying much.

After a few minutes of deafening silence, unsuprisingly enough, it was Tobi who broke the silence. "Hi pretty girl! What's your name?!" the masked-nin asked cheerily.

"Takahala."

* * *

**A/N:**Yeah, crappy ain't it? xD Not my first time writing a fanfic, but it's been a looong time. Don't worry, I'm not planning on pairing her with anyone. She's more or less just there for you amusement. I do, however, want to get at lest ten reviews for me to continue the story. So be good little minions and R&R! 3


	2. When Late Night Pranks Go Wrong

**Ayase Reincarnated**: Yeah. She has problems like that. Her sanity is gone with the sands of time. :D

Yeah - Story posted and an update in one day. I have 1337 skillz. 3 Anyway - I'll Update every day or so.

The next chapter won't be as centered on Tak, and I'll try to put it up tomorrow.

* * *

**Timeskip/First Person POV no Justu!**

SASORI POV

It had been about a week or so since the new member had joined, and surely enough the little midget had joined in with Deidara to make my already horrible life worse.

And do you know the worst part of it all?  
It could read minds.

The sad part is that I'm not kidding, either.

Sir Leader informed us that she wasn't anything close to a human, but rather being a Succubus. You know, the demons of the dream world who toy with your mind, surf your dreams, and pull out memories from the deepest corners of your mind that you've forced yourself to forget? That's what she was.

But luckily enough she's too damned stupid to realize she has that kind of power, so we're safe, for now anyway. But she also has creepy moodswings, one minute she's bouncing off the walls, radiating sunlight, and the next she's shoving you against the wall threatening to carve your eyes out. I, Akasuna no Sasori, can't even figure the her out..

Deidara poking me in the ribs snapped me out from my thoughts, earning himself a death glare that could rival Itachi's.

"What the HELL do you want, Brat?" I spat, continueing to deliver a metal-melting glare.

"Jeez Danna," the blone said, pouting, "All I did was poke you because you where spacing out! Then you bite my head off!" the blonde said huffily, but I still couldn't help but muse over how adorable he looked when he pouted..'Urgh..Noo. BAD Sasori, Bad!' I scolded myself mentally, the second time in two days, causing my eye to twitch.

I despised her, she kept poking around in my thoughts, as well as constantly trying to force me to admit my 'feelings' to Deidara. And naturally, every time, I merely retorted, "Idiot brat, Puppets don't feel. And I don't care abouy the blonde brat and his pitiful views on art anyway.", And that only made a devious smirk wrap itself around her face, as if she had won a signifigant arguement.. I truely do wonder what goes on in the twisted mind of hers.

Another poke in the ribs snapped me from my thoughts, This time I didn't even bother screaming at the blonde, in order to save myself more brain cells and sanity. Or what little I had left, anyway.

"Danna, why where you twitching?" The blonde asked.

Dot, Dot, Dot.

Silence.

..Still more silence.

After a few moments of delightful, cherished silence, a slim finger inched its way over to my ribs yet again, but stopped by my my own hand.

"Touch me again, brat, and I'll peel off your skin while you're still fully consious and use it as a bed sheet." I sneered, voice coated with poison.

And surely enough, that made the sculptor flee for all his little blonde hide was worth, making me smirk inwardly to myself. I haven't lost the touch, after all.

Though shortly after a sharp pain in my heart, the organ I was forced to keep in order to be able to use chakra. And I knew, it was guilt.

Yeah, life sucks...

* * *

**Third Person No Jutsu!**

Sasori was happily cuddled in his bed, despite not needing to sleep and all, a sort of sub-conscious rest was helpful once and a while.

Of course, unbeknownst to Takahala and her infamous midnight pranks. Sasori was actually setting a trap for the little demon.

Lo and behold, the puppet master heard Takahala creeping into the bedroom. Of course, the puppet master continued to perfectly feign sleep, waiting just for the right moment-And like greased lightning the Puppeteer shot up and put her in a choker hold. Her eyes where wide with shock, being beaten at her own came!

But oh no. That was NOT going to happen.

And then, she did what any young lady would do if being held captive by a 35 year old man.

"**RAPE, RAPE! SASORI IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!**" she screeched, and distracted by the scream, it being so close to his ears considering she was maybe an inch or two shorter than him, and fled. Sasori, with his awesome ninja instincts, naturally darted off to find her.

But in the living area of the Akatsuki, where she was, there where the other Akatsuki. Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu. All four eyes where locked on him, and Takahala, being to good little actor she was, was cowering in the corner with fake terror.

'_SCREW what Pein said. Once I get my hands on her, she is DEAD._' he thought menacingly.

"So uh, 'Sori, mind explaining anything..?" Kisame was the first to speak, giving him an odd look. Luckily enough Hidan wasn't awake, Otherwise, Say Bye-Bye to the puppet master's reputation..

"I wasn't trying anything, Kisame. She was intruding in my room" the redhead explained calmly, the emotionless mask he was most known for stayed every present.

Silence.

"Then mind telling us exactly why you where chasing her, without anything but the usual minimal undergarments?" Itachi's monotone voice deadpanned.

Ah damn..that's what he got for not wearing those feetie pajamas Deidara bought for him on Christmas.

* * *

**A/N:** For info on what I'm basing Taka's character off of, go here:

missmab . c o m / Demo / cubi . php (Without the spaces)

Anyway, what'cha think of this chapter? xD I tweaked a few things on the story to make it a bit better...Or something around those lines. Anyway, You know the Drill. R&R, make Grave-Cakes a happy author! :D **Note - Still working on how to operate the site, so story may be a tad screwy for awhile.**


	3. Of Candy Fetishes and CD's

**Intro:** Eh oh Ehl. I read over the previous chapters, and they're well, terrible. I'm going to try to make everyone more IC and such, and actually pay attention to the little details that could make or break my story...Anyway, I digress. Off to reading! -Cracks Whip- **MUSH-ETH.**

* * *

Sasori had been secluded in his room for the past three days, waiting for the gossip to spread. However, luck shined upon Sasori in this particular incident, and nothing was said past that night.

Feeling confident enough to go down into the living room to comfortably nuzzle himself into the couch and read.

Making his way down the stairs from his room, he picked up his book that was on the armrest of a chair, and begain to read, happily engulfed in his book.

But all good things have to come to an end.

"_Daaannaaaaaaa!_" the blonde wailed, easily earning himself a glare from the puppeteer. "What you want, Brat?" the redhead demanded, face an emotionless mask as usual. "Make it go away, un!" the blonde persisted, and sure enough three seconds later the masked Nin popped out from nowhere.

"Deidara sempaiii!" the optimist squealed happily, Deidara's eye twitching profusely.

"...Fetch." the former Suna-nin monotoned, pulling what appeared to be candy out from the billows of his cloak, chucking it far, far away.

The orange-nin happily complied.

'_Sasori-no-Danna has..a candy fetish?_' the blonde said, giggling at the very thought, but also granting himself another death glare. It was like the happiness melted off of the bomber's face.

"Brat, what's so funny?" the marionette snapped, and when he turned his head away from his book, the sculptor had a light blush painted itself across his facial features, the terrorist looked as if he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

The redhead gave him a look like he was crazy, and in all good senses the blonde probably _was_ crazy.

"W-well..I..Uh..Ehm..Can..dy fetish..un..?" the young man sputtered out, the puppet master's eyes widened a fraction.

"I'm an adult, Deidara. I don't like candy. I can't even eat it." the redhead growled, causing the other male's eyes to widen at the use of his actual name instead of the usual annoying nickname, the blonde's cheeks merely turned redder as he skittered off.

'_Hn..annoying brat.._' Sasori thought bitterly. But he had convieniently left out the fact that he indeed had a candy fetish. Hey, what the kid didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

-Somewhere in the Akatsuki Hideout-

"Hidan. I am **not** cleaning up the blood." the ex-Waterfall nin jeered, shooting a sideglare at his partner. The masked-nin was atop his mound of money, guarding and counting it like a greedy dragon.

"Fucking greedy-ass money whore.." the silver haired man muttered darkly, pulling a rather large pike out of his chest before striding over to the towel rack to proceed cleaning up, and throughout this he was muttering the usual colorful words under his breath.

The two had been in a relationship for a good many years within the Akatsuki, despite their affection being shown through shouts, violence, and anger.

And actually - The whole Akatsuki was with someone..With the general exception of Sasori and Deidara. But despite they never voiced it, they all new somehow that the two artists would fall into a relationship with eachother somehow, given time.

There was Pein and Konan, of course. Hidan always complained about "Sir Leader and his almighty fucktarded majestry gets the only damned woman in the Akatsuki". Then there was Itachi and Kisame, despite their differences - Both in personality and looks - they made a rather 'picture perfect' couple, so to speak. There was then Zetsu and Tobi, but there wasn't really any notion of them being together besides one day, instead of the usual comment of "Tobi is a good boy." the words "Tobi is good in bed." somehow slipped out. Everyone had been disturbed ever since.

Then there was Takahala of course, The new member. Though having no intrest in any of the Akatsuki, She had brought joy, pain, anger, and suffering into the Akatsuki. More of it anyway. They learned a bit more about her skills, one of which being Mind reading and thought reading - two very different things. Thought reading was passive, and is always active without any effort. Then there was mind reading, very useful for getting information out of spies who simply won't talk or those who have buried it in the deepest corners of their mind. Mind reading, however, is rather dangerous, leaving said cubi with severe fatigue and exhaustion. It has high fatality rates - for both the reader and the patient. Then there was dream-surfing, and of course shapeshifting. It allowed her to hide her headwings, fur, paws, and various other non-humanly bodyparts.

After cleaning up the mess, Hidan groaned and flopped onto the bed. And the bed at one point _had _been white, but now is was a sort of creepy, whitened red. Kakazu never stopped moaning and bitching about it, much to every one else's despair.

Soon the silver haired man was lulled to sleep. The stitched nin had finished counting his money for the 86th time today(The minimum he required himself to do), he sighed and crawled into the bed with his partner. Both beds pushed together to make a larger one. Despite being totally out of it, the jashinist snaked his arms around the other, grinning in his sleep as he curled up closer to the other. As these rare, affectionete moments where cherished between the two, being as they where so rare, the action was readily returned and after about twenty minutes, he was asleep aswell.

* * *

-Yet in another place in the Bat C- I mean..Akatsuki Lair-

The succubus yawned as she slinked out of her room to fix some honey-O's, her favorite breakfast cuisene. But as she made her way into the kitchen, her toe made unfortunete contact with the refrigerator. Instantly she squealed in pain as her poor, poor baby toe throbbed relentlessly. Hopping on one foot as she made her way to the counter, and began pooring the cereal into a bowl, then yet again hopping over to the fridge and poured the milk. After many minutes of akward hopping around the kitchen, she finally hopped into a stool that stoon at the kitchen counter, and devoured the breakfast like a starved dog.

"If you keep eating like that, you're going to choke, brat." came a sudden, cold voice. And judging by the nickname it was none other than the redhead himself.

"Heh, I'm 'prolly a good many centries older than you." was her muffled reply, said through a mouthful of food. The only response was a snort.

"But you do realize, after what you did last night, you're going to have to pay, right?" the puppet master said, eyes kept a death glare focused on the other. It made Takahala rather uncomfortable indeed.

"What did you have in mind then, Hm? Plucking out my eyes? Poisoning me slowly?" the female asked, cocking her head to the said like a confused dog.

Suddenly a warped grin appeared on the puppeteer's face.

"I have something MUCH better in mind.." the man said, voice malevelont. He then held up a CD. After taking a closer look at it, the succubus realized it was none other than.

"**OH.**"

"_**FUCK.**_"

"**NO**."

-  
**A/N:** Cliffhanger! Dundundun! B Heheh..Kakudraggy. Oo; Gotta love how I pop random Stuff about Taka in, huh? Yeah, I had to put in an explanation somewhere for why she didn't look like the generic cubi. And the Akatsuki has modern crap just because they're cool like that...xD Hope you like that lovely little bit of KakuHida there. 3 Next chapter shall have some PeinKonan and a dash of KisaIta. Now onward, to **R&R!**


	4. Bitches and Bunny Slippers

**Intro:** Woah. I didn't expect to get like, six reviews in just two days of posting my story..You guys are freaking awesome. It was so much fun to write this. xD To the readings of the story!  
**Ayase Reincarnated** - You read Gaurdians of the Ga'Hoole Tree? -Shock-  
**Warnings:** Chapter contains excessive use of the word 'bitch'. And nosebleeds, yaoi, akward situations, and so forth. You has been warn..Ded.

* * *

To the succubus' horror, there on the CD was imprinted in bold letters,

'HANNAH MONTANNAH'

"Spare me, PLEASE!" the auburn-headed female wailed piteously, only causing the puppeteer's smirk to widen. "Sorry, brat. But _NO ONE_ messes with me and my thoughts and gets away with it." the redhead said, soon after cackling - And a rather good evil-villain type laugh, mind you.

Itachi was looking on the scene with interest, as the marionette bound her with ropes and put more layers of ducktape on the woman's mouth that any sane human being could count.

But he forgot one important little detail..

Her Tail.

Suddenly, using said tail like a coiled spring, she made like a kangaroo and skidoo'd.

"Oh. _**FUCK**_. ME." the redhead groaned.

"Gladly." came a sudden voice beside him. It was Deidara.

'..._He did **NOT** just say that..Nope..Nope Nope Nope..._' the redhead thought, eye twitching.

"W-what..?" the puppet master said, completely forgetting the task beforehand - Making the little midget pay. At the moment he was focusing on pretending he didn't just hear that.

"Huh, un?" the blonde asked, cocking his head to the side as if he had no idea what the other male was speaking of.

"...Nothing, Brat." the shorter of the duo grumbled as he stalked off, most likely to brood. He had more moodswings than a woman.

The blonde blinked, but merely strode into the living room, in order to commence his usual daily activity of dozing on the couch. But there was something under the usual blanket of the couch..

So naturually the blonde lifted up said blanket and to his horror, there where Itachi and Kisame.

Both of which being very, very naked.

"**OH GOD, UN!**" the sculptor screeched, running faster out of the room than any human eye could follow.

* * *

-Somewhere in Sir Leader's Quarters..-

Pein had beeing pacing endlessly, back and forth throughout the room waiting for Konan's return from the doctor. Lately she had been vomiting frequently, and being acting even more so bitchier than usual.

Which, mind you, is saying a lot.

After two and a half hours, said bluehead walked through the doors of his minihouse - Yes, Minihouse - And the lady took a deep breath.

"What is it, Konan?" the leader of the Akatsuki asked, a sliver of anxiety showing in his eyes.

"Well..." she began.

Silence.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Return of the Time Skip No Jutsu/First Person POV no Jutsu!**

Sasori POV (Again, 'cuz he's fun to write.)

I sighed, snuggling into my sheets much like I had done none to long ago.

Before long, two arms wrapped around my middle, seeming to freeze everything.

I turned, to see the same brat I'd grown to both despise and adore so much.

With that, I gave another sigh and didn't bother fighting him off. The idiot was out like a light.

As much as I would've loved to give in and return to gesture, That's just not how I roll.

**First Person no Jutsu( TAKAHALA STYLE!)**

I grinned evilly as a slid my head inside the two artist's room, planning on rigging up a nice little trap.

I had my bunny slippers on, for super duper stealth-making-ness.

However, the sight that greeted my eyes was indeed NOT the normal redhead sleeping on the bed alone, curled up in his seemingly infinite blankets.

There where the two artists, the puppeteer's head having found it's way onto the blonde's chest, and the blonde's head being nuzzled into the crook of the other's next.

Standing there for a few seconds, observing the scene, I realized that a small pool of blood was pooling beneath my seat.

'_Shit..Super Nosebleed._' I thought irritatingly, fleeing to safe haven of the bathroom in hopes of making the blood faucet in my nose to stop.

After a few minutes, and three roles of toilet paper, It stopped.

And I had also found my way into the bathtub, and was happily dozing away.

* * *

**Timeskip no Jutsu**

It had been a week since my bedroom-encounter.

And to say the least, it was 'That Time of the month'.

Grumbling out a colorful string of curses beneath my breath as I strode down the hallway to the kitchen, finding a whining Hidan in my wake.

"Damn bitch, drank all the milk.." the silver haired man swore, scowering the fridge some more.

Then something very much akin to a bomb went off.

"Ex-**CUSE** ME, I'm not **A** bitch, I'm **THE** bitch, thank you very much." I roared.

"Wha-" the man begain, but was soon cut off by myself.

"And that's **MISS** bitch to you, bitch." I growled, glaring at the man. He seemed to shrivel beneath it.

Silence. All eyes where trained on me. (Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, and Pein where seated at the breakfast nook)

"Whatchu lookin' at, bitches?"

More silence.

" 'Das what I thought, bitches..." I muttered, grabbing the whole coffee pot and stalking off.

"Hey I was gonna dri-" the shrank man complained, cut short by a glower.

Being short gives extra glower-power, you know.

**Third Personethness**

After a long, long duration of silence, Pein was the one who broke it.

"Beyond any jutsu, Kekki Genkai, or summon, nothing can compare power to that of a PMSing woman." the peirced man said with a sigh, a nod came from the other members in agreement.

* * *

**A/N:** ..I love this chapter, honestly. Partially inspired by my icon...Anyway, yeah. And yes. Takahala is a closet yaoi fangirl. Her only weakness is also mainstream pop music. -Insert Gasps of Shock and Awe-. Heheheh..Anyway, review and crap. Make me a happy retard. (Yeah, I wrote it in a different style than I usually do.)


	5. Tough Competition

Sorry I haven't updated in forever, guys..Just super writer's block is all. I was really considering deleting this story, but your nice reviews pushed me on! I'd really like to get at least 15 reviews. Whoever snatches it - I'll do a special dedication chapter to them. Just tell me what you want in a review! :D Now, Onward to the chaptah!

* * *

Sir Leader had called another meeting - 'Very Urgent' as he put it. After the called upon nin had arrived and grouped, they waited impatiently for a reason as to why they where called.

"Freaks of nature, rejects of society, and social outcasts alike. I have called upon to adress an important matter," the ginger haired man began, earning glares from the other members at his little comment beforehand, but he acted as if it was nothing.

"Konan, is pregnant. I will be choosing a caretaker who is willing to choose to provide the neccasary attention to the child once it is born. I have already made my decision. The adressed person will begin their duty 6 months from now." the peirced man said monotonely. He let his words sink in for a moment. Hidan gave a _'I-So-Fucking-Knew-He-Was-Knocking-Her-Up'_ kind of stare before the Akatsuki leader continued.

"The chosed caretaker will be Takahala. That is final and nothing else shall be said about that matter." the man continued, drawling on.

"And also, we will be holding a talent show. Be ready with your songs in sixs months as well, and that is all. Meeting adjorned." shadowy man replied quickly and disapearing out of thin air before the uproar of indignant wails filled the air.

'Oh my fucking Jashin-Sama, what the **FUCK** is that fucking leader going to fucking come up with next' was heard above the others.

The others had better ideas, mostly about fame, startum, and so forth. Meanwhile Takahala was estatic about getting to be the child's caretaker. Mostly because you see, she wasn't really the fighter type. More like a healer, or even spy of sorts.

_'And also, there **WILL** be prizes for the winner of this talent show..Rather good ones, at that. So I suggest you take this graciously long time I have given you to rehearse until you drop dead..Or unconscious. Whichever tickles your fancy.'_ the leader's cruel voice reverberated through the room, leaving them in an impregnant silence.

After a few moments of this, they set on an epic adventure, their destination a glimmering place of enthrilment.

And that place, my dear Johnny, is none other than the Spotlight.

* * *

**Super de-Duper-ty duper Timeskip no jutsu + First Person POV no Jutsu! **

(Six months ahead) 

(Takahala Style)

I gave a sigh, giving myself a lazy shake before cleaning up. Or at least as much as I could in this form, anyway.

I was in my feral form - of which was a female lion. A talking, 400 pound lioness with her cub. Or better known as the Leader's son. The man wanted nothing to do with the child, a shame really. But they where shinobi afterall. They couldn't aford to risk the child's life. I'd used a sort of transformation jutsu on the child - Respectively now named Shenke. I was second in the performance lineup.

Shimmeying my way down the stairs, from our dressing rooms(Yes, dressing rooms. The Leader went ALL out for this thing..)

Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori where to be assisting me. Though, they of course had their own little moment in the spotlight.

Taking a seat in the rafters, I looked down while watching Hidan and Kakuzu started up their little show.

Deep guitar hymms soon greeted my ears.

**"I'm through with standing in line,  
To clubs we'll never get in.  
It's like the bottom of the ninth.  
And I'm never gonna win,  
This life hasn't turned out Quite the way I want it to be."** Hidan began, a huge grin on his face spread 'cross his face. His voice DID accent the type of song wonderfully and all..

"Tell me what you want." Kakuzu droned, voice deep as ever. All eyes trained on the partners, interest escalating. Even I, myself, was found tempted to stare at the scene.

**"I want a brand new house On an episode of Cribs And a bathroom I can play baseball in And a king size tub big enough For ten plus me!"** Hidan roared, gaining several, 'rock on' signs from the audience..You see, Pein invited a few of his friends. Some of which where unnaturally shaped with yellow skin. They looked like something from a Comedy Central show.

"So what you need?"

**"I'll need a credit card that's got no limit And a big black jet with a bedroom in it Gonna join the mile high club At thirty-seven thousand feet."**

"Been there, done that.."

**"I want a new tour bus full of old guitars My own star on Hollywood Boulevard Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me"**

"So how you gonna do it?"

**"I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame I'd even cut my hair and change my name!" **

**'Cuz we all just wanna be big rockstars And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat And we'll hang out in the coolest bars In the VIP with the movie stars Every good gold digger's Gonna wind up there Every Playboy bunny With her bleach blond hair" **

**Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar, Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar!**

**I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes Sign a couple autographs So I can eat my meals for free,  
I'm gonna dress my ass With the latest fashion Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion Gonna date a centerfold that loves to Blow my money for me."**

"So how you gonna do it?"

**"I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame I'd even cut my hair and change my name!" **

**"And we'll hide out in the private rooms With the latest dictionary and today's who's who They'll get you anything with that evil smile Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well, **

**Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar! **

**I'm gonna sing those songs That offend the censors Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser **

**I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong **

**And we'll hide out in the private rooms With the latest dictionary and today's who's who They'll get you anything with that evil smile Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial **

**Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar.  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar..."** he said with an immaculate grin, an insane uproar of cheers resounded.

'My turn' I thought with a devious cackle..

I lept down from the rafter, landing with a solid 'thud' on the cave's floor. With a flick of the tail, the special effects went live.

The stadium hardened into a cave, crags and cracks littered the newfound landscape.

And with that, it began.

"Sleep, my little darling, Let your dreams take wing...One day when you're big and strong, you will be a king.." I huskily whispered, before giving him a last nuzzle, leaping up upon another crag.

"**I've been exiled, persucuted Left alone with no defense When I think of what that brute did.  
I get a little.._tense_."** claws unsheathed with a satisfying _'shink'_, glittering in the dull light.

**"But I dream a dream so pretty That I don't feel so depressed 'Cause it soothes my inner kitty And it helps me get some rest.."** Drawling, I flopped onto a rock before sliding off of it and landing on my toes on another one beneath.

**"The sound of Orochimaru's dying gasp!  
And Sasuke squealing in my grasp.  
His Followers' mournful cry,  
That's my lullaby!"** I gave a little pause, before continueing.

"**Now the past I've tried forgetting And my foes I could forgive.."**

**"Trouble is I knows it's petty,  
But I hate to let them live."** I said with a malevelont grin, trailing my claws up a termite mound before forcing my heaving paw down upon the poor, unsuspecting insects.

"**So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Orochimaru up a tree!"** Deidara said, a grin plastered on his maw, yellow teeth shining.

"**Oh, the battle may be bloody...but that kind of works for me**." Taking ahold of his muzzle, I merely pushed him off the edge of the cliff, a scream echoeing through the cave.

**"The melody of angry growls A counterpoint of painful howls,  
A symphony of death, oh my.  
That's my lullaby!"** Red light filtering through the cracks gave it a rather deathly look, per say.

**"Alu is gone... but Taka's still around To love this little lad,  
Till he learns to be a killer,  
With a lust for being bad!"** I said with a roar, digging my claws into the stone wall, a deafening screech of protest being produced.

"Sleep, ya little termite!" Deidara said, glaring at the sleeping cub, but earning a glare for the smaller form of Sasori.  
"Uh-- I mean, precious little thing, un!" the blonde feline finished quickly, being swatted away by the redhead.  
"One day when you're big and strong-" The smaller lion began.  
"**You will be a king!**" I finished, with a growl in my voice.

"**The pounding of the drums of war.."** thundering growls resounded the room, sleek felidae forms flashing in and out of the small hole which allowed light in.

**"The thrill of Shenke's mighty roar!"**

**"The joy of vengeance!"** Began the blonde.  
**"Testify!"** the redhead shot up. This would possibly be the most emotion he would ever show..Tsk Tsk.  
**"I can hear the cheering**" expectantly, I put a paw up to my ear.  
**"Kovu! What a guy!"** Sasori's Deadpan voice mixed with Deidara's.

"**Payback time is nearing.  
And then our flag will fly,  
Against a blood-red sky!"** I roared, the scene around me crumbling into that of a crimson sunset, dyed a dazzling ruby.  
"**That's my lullaby**!" the chorus of dozens of voices revibrated through the air, cackling resounding afterwords.

(Third Person POV no Jutsu!)

The only word that went through the other's minds was well..

'_Daaaaaaayum_.'

* * *

..I hate this chapter. I really do. But none the less, I'll post it. Kinda Mary Sue on Taka's part, and rushedish. I totally suck. xD But Taka is a praise whore like that, so yeah. She's the kind that WOULD go all out. And if you're wondering who Alu is - He's Taka's past lover. This is what I wanted it to be pictured as(Lol I'm SO unoriginal! :D): ht tp: / w w w. youtube. com /w a t c h? v yJGq x f86cZ s & feature related(No Spaces) Reviews for song ideas for the other parters are much appreciated! 3


End file.
